Sehangat Mentari
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Mungkin inilah sebab mengapa Belarus perlahan mencintai sang kakak. Karena sikap Russia kepada adiknya sehangat mentari./ A warming up fanfiction for the next RusBel. First fic in FHI, first POV. Edited.


**A/N: **Perkenalkan, saya Yoriko, author dari fandom Bleach. Terlibat menangani sesuatu di event fanfiksi FFn dan hasil chitchat dengan beberapa author fandom ini, membuat saya tertarik dengan Hetalia ^^ dan mulai obral-obrol sana-sini, bahkan sampai fangirling bareng mba Nutmeg di twit XD.

**Disclaimer:** APH, Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre:** Family/Romance

**Warning:** Chibi Russia-Belarus, human name, AU, OOC, _plotless_, _random_, _a warming up for the next _RusBel :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sehangat Mentari<strong>

Hetalia Axis-Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

a RusBel fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p><strong>(i)<strong>

Gigiku bergemeletuk. Bukan karena dinginnya cuaca, bukan pula karena demam. Tapi, karena sikap mereka yang sungguh terkutuk. Ingin kukutuk.

Anak-anak nakal itu merusak kebun bunga matahari _nii-san_. Padahal, aku dan _nii-san_ setiap hari bersusah-payah merawatnya.

Bunga-bunga matahari yang malang itu, kini terlihat porak-poranda… berantakan. Beberapa bahkan tercabut hingga ke akarnya. Kejam sekali. Mereka tidak punya hati! Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi bunga-bunga itu akan mekar?

Tanganku mengepal, seolah kuku-kukuku ini akan menembus lapisan epidermis telapak tanganku sendiri. Salahku juga, mengapa aku tidak dapat menjaga kebun ini dengan baik saat _nii-san_ pergi sebentar. Bagaimana jika Ivan _nii-san_ sampai marah?

Bibirku bergetar, kurasakan mataku yang mulai memanas. Sebentar lagi _nii-san_ pulang…

Jatuh. Air mataku jatuh. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap nanar ke hamparan kebun bunga naas itu.

"Natalia…"

Itu _nii-san_! _Nii-san_ sudah pulang, aku semakin takut dan isak tangisku semakin menjadi.

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku itu menghampiriku—mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. Dapat kulihat tatapan cemas dan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _da_?"

"Maaf, _nii-san_. Kebun bunga mataharinya rusak…"

Kurasakan jemarinya menyapu bulir bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. _Nii-san_ tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu, _da_… kutahu itu."

Aku benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Senyuman dan ucapan _nii-san_ kembali menentramkan hatiku.

"Kita bisa menanam bunga matahari lagi, Natalia. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

—_**Nii-san**_** membuatku tentram.**

.

.

.

**(ii)**

Aku, _nii-san_, dan _nee-san_ pergi ke toko bersama. Kami bermaksud membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk persediaan minggu ini.

Mata _nii-san_ berbinar ketika melihat vodka yang berjajar di sebuah rak dekat kasir, namun _nee-san_ langsung menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak, Ivan-_chan_. Kau belum boleh minum vodka. Tunggu sampai kau berumur tujuhbelas."

Setelah membayar bahan-bahan makanan itu, kami bertiga duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat taman kota—bersama-sama menikmati _hotdog_ di tengah cuaca dingin.

"Ah! Ada yang belum kubeli, aku lupa!" ucap Yekaterina _nee-san_, "kalian di sini saja ya, tunggui barang belanjaan kita. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kulihat _nee-san_ segera berlari ke toko yang kami kunjungi tadi. Menit-menit selanjutnya, kuhabiskan berdua dengan _nii-san_.

"Hatsyii!"

Aku bersin, mungkin karena kurasa udara semakin dingin, sementara _nee-san_ tidak kunjung kembali.

"Natalia, kau kedinginan, _da_?" tanya _nii-san_. Aku mengangguk pelan, sedikit menggigil, "I-Iya, dingin."

Tanpa kusangka, ia segera merapatkan posisi duduknya denganku. Lalu, _nii-san _melilitkan syal pemberian _nee-san_ yang dikenakannya kepadaku. Kami berbagi syal sehingga pipi kami hampir menempel.

Kemudian kurasakan tangan kirinya merengkuhku dan akhirnya pipi kami bersentuhan.

"Seperti ini hangat kan?"

Ajaib. Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat seketika, kemudian rasa hangatnya menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh yang lain. Aku jadi berharap… andaikan waktu berhenti di detik ini juga.

—_**Nii-san**_** menghangatkan hatiku.**

.**  
><strong>

.

.

**(iii)**

Di luar sana hujan deras, terdengar suara petir bersahutan seolah mereka sedang menunjukkan amarahnya. Kupeluk lututku erat-erat, duduk menyendiri di depan perapian.

Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk ke ruang tengah.

"Natalia…"

Kutahu itu suara _nii-san_. "Mau coklat panas, _da_?" tawarnya.

Aku melirik dan mendapati segelas coklat panas yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dalam temaram perapian, aku dapat melihat senyum hangatnya.

Perlahan kuteguk coklat panas itu, rasanya membuatku sedikit rileks.

"_Nii-san_, aku takut petir," ucapku sambil memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Jangan takut, petirnya tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah kita."

_Ctar! _Suara petir yang menggelegar kembali terdengar. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada _nii-san._

"Jangan pergi, aku benar-benar takut…"

Ia diam, tidak memberontak apalagi menolak. "Tentu saja tidak, _da_. Aku tidak pergi. Nah, mau kuceritakan sebuah dongeng?"

—_**Nii-san**_** selalu memahamiku.**

.

.

.

**(iv)**

Dalam kondisi di antara alam bawah sadar dan kenyataan, sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan _nii-san _dengan _nee-san_.

"_Nee-san_, Natalia tertidur di lantai. Meski beralaskan karpet, kurasa dia bakal masuk angin kalau tetap tidur di situ, _da_."

"Tapi, kasihan jika dibangunkan. Bagaimana kalau kau menggendongnya saja Ivan-_chan_? Pindahkan dia ke kamar. Aku jelas tak mungkin kuat membawanya ke lantai dua."

"Uhm, baiklah _nee-san_."

Jantungku sedikit berdegup saat kutahu _nii-san_ akan menggendongku. Bagaimana kalau aku langsung bangun saja? Supaya _nii-san_ tak perlu repot-repot menggendongku hingga lantai dua. Tapi… ah tidak, tidak… jangan. Aku lebih baik berpura-pura tidur saja.

Tak lama, aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat di antara kedua tangan. Eh? _Nii-san_ menggendongku a la pengantin?

"_Nee-san_, ternyata Natalia berat juga, _da_."

"Hati-hati membawanya, Ivan-_chan_. Aku tidur duluan, selamat malam ya!"

_Tap. Tap. _

Langkah demi langkah, _nii-san_ membawaku menaiki tangga. Sunyi, bahkan aku dapat mendengar helaan napasnya dan detak jantungnya. Apakah ia juga mendengar detak jantungku yang lebih cepat dari biasanya ini?

_Kriett._

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Tak lama, _nii-san_ meletakkanku di tempat tidur.

_Nii-san_ dan aku seperti sepasang pengantin baru. Meski aku, belum terlalu mengerti mengenai hal-hal pernikahan. Tapi, rasanya aku senang sekali malam ini... seperti pengantin.

"Adikku yang cantik, selamat tidur, _da_."

Ia menyelimutiku dengan selembar selimut tebal milikku. Lalu, kudengar langkah kaki yang menjauh pergi, dan suara pintu yang ditutup.

Aku langsung membuka mata. Sandiwaraku berhasil, _nii-san_ tidak tahu kalau aku berpura-pura tidur. Jika telah dewasa nanti, aku ingin benar-benar mewujudkannya—menjadi pengantin _nii-san _yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menikah dengan _nii-san_!

—karena _**Nii-san**_** telah menawan hatiku, **maka ia harus menikah denganku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

_Absurd?_ Aneh? Atau terlalu ngawur? Soal setting memang random. Intinya mencoba menguak scene-scene manis antara Ivan dan Natalia di masa kecilnya. Tapi, memang pesona incest mereka kuat dan menggoda sih, sampai2 saya berfangirling ria selama berhari-hari XD. Fic ini sebagai pemanasan untuk melangkah ke fic-fic RusBel saya yang lain, udah ada ide cerita di otak, dan untuk mengetiknya sepertinya harus berlomba dengan fic Nethernesia dan juga fic Bleach.

Silakan komentar, pertanyaan atau concrit lewat review ^^


End file.
